


Пути господни

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2017 для fandom Fantastic Beasts 2017. С отсылкой на "Он сделает так, что небо будет свободным от туч" и "All days are full of sunshine, when I am with you" от творческого коллектива Melotch.Случайная встреча в церкви и одна маленькая ошибка приводят к тому, что исповедь попадает не по назначению. Или все-таки именно тому, кому эти слова нужнее всего?





	Пути господни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All days are full of sunshine, when I am with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428972) by [Melotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch). 
  * Inspired by [Он сделает так, что небо будет свободным от туч](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920036) by [Melotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch). 



> Затронута религиозная тема.
> 
> Сорри, я просто не могу их так оставить, пусть все будет хорошо ))))

— Слава Иисусу Христу!

Колин вздрогнул и вернулся из мира тяжелых раздумий на узкую деревянную скамью, в тесный короб из четырех стен исповедальни, под низкую крышу, где за узорной решеткой смутно знакомый голос заканчивал фразу: «...и Сына, и Святого Духа, аминь».

— Аминь, — подхватил на автомате Колин, медленно осознавая ужас ситуации.

«Посиди тут, сын мой, — говорил отец Патрик. — Не спеши уходить. Подумай столько, сколько нужно. Никто тебя тут не потревожит», — сказал духовник. — «В это время только туристы гуляют, сам знаешь. Помолись. Господь всегда дает нам ответы — главное уметь их расслышать. И признаться себе в том, что ты услышал ответ».

— Я не знаю правил... — низкий голос за стенкой окреп, но потом снова перешел на шепот. — Строго говоря, я, наверное, нарушил их все разом, когда пришел сюда. Я не католик.

Колин молчал. Он, как католик, точно знал, что они оба сейчас нарушают правила. Он собрался с духом и хотел уже предупредить заблудшего туриста, когда луч света, проникнув через неплотно прикрытую дверь, упал на густые пряди волос, в которых явно проступила рыжина. Сердце сжалось.

— Но мне действительно не с кем поговорить, обо всем... Обо всем, что случилось, а поговорить очень нужно.

— Послушайте... — голос Колина дал сбой. Сейчас он и сам себя не узнал бы.

— Не гоните меня, — за решеткой, казалось, прижали пальцы к губам, и Колин оцепенел. Снова.

Он всмотрелся в силуэт собеседника, плохо различимый за частой деревянной решеткой, вспомнил, что делали с ним эти пальцы несколько недель назад в отеле аэропорта. Сомнений, что перед ним Эдди Редмэйн, не осталось. Колин знал, что увидеть его самого почти невозможно, ведь он находился в более темной часть исповедальни, где обычно располагаются кающиеся. А Эдди, перепутавший все на свете и непонятно как оказавшийся в Дублине, сидел там, где его можно было если не хорошо, то вполне четко рассмотреть.

— Знаете, давайте, я вам просто расскажу свою историю, мне не обязательно получать прощение. Тем более что я принадлежу к другой конфессии, не был у духовника с позапрошлой Пасхи и... — глухой смешок, — вряд ли исполню назначенное покаяние, хотя и буду стараться. Но я раскаиваюсь искренне. Давайте будем считать это беседой с богом. Клянусь, поговорить с ним мне крайне необходимо.

Будь на Колине кепка, он бы стащил ее и попытался заткнуть ей рот. Но головного убора с собой не было, и он закрыл лицо руками, чтобы собраться и сказать Эдди, что это он. Что ни исповеди, ни беседы с богом не выйдет, лишь новый разговор грешника с грешником в бессмысленной попытке выяснить, кто из них более грешен и меньше другого способен прекратить эту связь. Он мысленно собрал уже подходящую фразу и кивнул сам себе, когда ему помешали.

— Согласны? Прекрасно, слава богу!

Колин понял, что покивал он отнюдь не мысленно, и момент для признания окончательно упущен.

— Все началось давно. У меня связь с мужчиной. Я женатый человек, и у меня маленькая дочка.

«Давно? ДАВНО?! — мысленно взвился Колин. — Связь с каким еще мужчиной давно?»

— Вернее, я женат давно, дочка родилась только что, а связь с мужчиной совсем недавно. Но оба пола для меня привлекательны одинаково, так что это не первый мой опыт.

«И слава богу», — Колин еще раз вознес благодарность небу за то, что они с Эдди были относительно опытны, когда желания и чувства застали их врасплох на съемках.

— У меня прекрасная жена. Я... хорошо понимаю, что недостоин ни этой женщины, ни счастливой семейной жизни, ни успеха, но, тем не менее, господи, ты дал мне это все — и до сих пор не отнял. Несмотря на все ошибки! Хотя я честно стараюсь.

Колин еще раз кивнул. О скандалах между Эдди и Ханной в журналистской среде ходили легенды, которые прорывались статьями в «Дейли телеграф» и других желтых изданиях. Хотя и не так часто, как хотелось бы папарацци и незамужним фанаткам.

— Все шло ни шатко, ни валко, то мир, то ссоры... Ну, знаете, как оно бывает в семейной жизни. Пока я не встретил... Господи, я никогда не думал встретить такого человека. Я думал, что испорчен, и ничего не могу поделать со своей природой, только стараться быть правильным, с Ханной, и это — центр моей жизни, как и искусство. И что мне здорово повезло, господи, что есть и семья, и любимое дело. Я никогда не думал, что полюблю. И даже не мечтал, что получу в ответ принятие.

«Принятие? Это сумасшедшее чувство, что рвет грудную клетку — простое принятие? Что ты знаешь о любви, Эдди...»

— Невероятно, но меня не оттолкнули, не послали со всеми странностями и внезапными желаниями... Обняли и не оттолкнули. Но самое удивительное случилось потом, — Эдди умолк, и Колин ужаснулся тому, что придется выдержать рассказ об интимных подробностях всех их полутора встреч, когда снова случилось чудо.

— Самое удивительное в том, что я боялся... Я думал, после первой же встречи все будет кончено. Утром мы постараемся забыть о ночи, станет совершенно невозможно смотреть в глаза Ханне, и мы расстанемся, я никогда больше не увижу дочь, вся семья отвернется... Мне даже казалось, что я готов к этому. Несмотря ни на что, все равно, лишь бы обнять его и пойти до конца. Но все наоборот! Как это может быть? Я будто нашел часть себя, которую и не думал, что обрету когда-нибудь. То, что происходит сейчас между нами, подарило мне спокойствие и уверенность, свело на нет все разногласия в семье. Сейчас, пожалуй, самый тихий и мирный период за все время, как я женат. И... у меня совсем нет угрызений совести. То есть, умом я понимаю, что это, наверное, неправильно. Но сердцем — нет. Сердце говорит, что любви хватит на всех.

Со стороны жест Колина можно было бы истолковать как традиционный жест священника, прижавшего ладони к губам и возносящего молитву. Наверное, в каком-то роде Колин возносил молитву. Чтобы не дай бог не издать ни звука. Эдди точно надо было выговориться. Но не перед ним. А ему... стоило ли слышать то, что произносилось в тишине исповедальни?

— ...Пока я был один, меня могло шатать всеми ветрами, но когда искусство стало моей точкой опоры, я стоял на ногах более или менее твердо. Когда мы поженились с Ханной, мы стали парусом, и любой ветерок валил и гнул нас, как хотел. А с Колином... Здесь я нашел третью опору и, словно, треножник, наконец, встал на землю уверенно. Что скажете, падре?

Вопрос застал Колина врасплох. Он чувствовал, как краска смущения, редкое для него явление, заливает лицо. Все, что он мог сделать, это прохрипеть, неожиданно обнаружив, что в горле адски пересохло, слова, которые крутились в голове всю исповедь, с момента, когда он узнал Эдди.

— Пути господни неисповедимы...

— Да? — с сомнением произнес Эдди. — Значит... Но я же не могу трактовать это как... прощение.

Фаррелл молча качал головой. Нет, Эдди, без сожаления, раскаяния и удовлетворения прощения не будет. Прощения будет просить он, Колин, если после этого случая когда-нибудь решится навестить отца Патрика снова. Впрочем, если принять слова духовника всерьез и поверить в то, что Эдди в Дублин, именно в эту церковь, именно в эту исповедальню, в этот час привел... КТО? Случись эта встреча не в церкви, у Колина не было бы сомнений. Но здесь?

— Пути господни неисповедимы...

— Да, ведь точно, — с облегчением выдохнул Эдди за тонкой стеной. — Извините, отец, я должен бежать, через пять минут начнется запись, и я еле успеваю... Спасибо вам, что выслушали. Простите, что... Не сожалею.

Дверь исповедальни скрипнула, и торопливые шаги эхом отдались под высокими сводами.

Не будь Колин уверен в том, что ни отец Патрик, никто другой, кроме Эдди, не знает их тайны, он подумал бы, что все подстроено. Раньше среди его знакомых водилось немало тех, кто мог бы устроить такой розыгрыш. Но сегодня? Он и сам еще два дня назад не думал, что соберет сумку, купит билеты и улетит в Ирландию ближайшим рейсом. Тем более невероятным было, чтобы сверхзанятой молодой отец Редмэйн поддался на чьи-либо уговоры и согласился разыграть его, Фаррелла, таким жестоким образом. Конечно, молодое поколение актеров способно в погоне за выгодой и не на такие шуточки, но Эдди... Нет, только не он.  
Что делать дальше? Фактически то, что Колин услышал, предназначалось не его ушам. Но никто в этом городе — Колин готов был бы поспорить на собственную голову — не понял бы ни слова из сказанного в исповедальне. Не смог бы сопоставить и прийти к верным выводам о личности кающегося. Так кому же на самом деле предназначались слова Эдди?

— Неисповедимы... — в третий раз произнес Колин, выходя под гулкие своды галереи собора.

Он поднял руку и махнул на прощание отцу Патрику, запиравшему дароносицу, толкнул тяжелую дверь, выходя на уличный свет. Если повезет, ему ответят на смс, и вечером в аэропорту он сможет еще полчаса смотреть на пальцы с веснушками, что держат чашку. И, может быть, тоже обретет точку опоры.


End file.
